


Make me come, fucking angel.

by beyond_the_nights_world



Series: dark and dirty [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Demons Made Them Do It, Horny Dean Winchester, Kissing, M/M, Needy Dean Winchester, Poison, Top Castiel, blowjob, cursing, no angelic powers, slight dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 03:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_the_nights_world/pseuds/beyond_the_nights_world
Summary: Dean and Cas got trapped by a demon. Dean is poisoned and more than needy.





	Make me come, fucking angel.

“So,” Lola said, putting the phone back on the small table next to the basement door. “The cavalry will be here. I think your lovely brother Sam will need a few hours to get here, even if he exceeded all speed limits.” The demon slowly walked up to Dean, fishing out a syringe of her pocket. The green liquid was twinkling in the dim light of their prison.  
“Since when do Demons use poison to kill their victims,” Dean spat, his eyes glued on the needle in Lola's hand.  
“Poison?... How boring is that? I don't want to kill you. At least not this time. My goal in life is to spread consternation. I love to know that there will grow those little flowers of embarrassment, self-hate inside you. That's way more my style, Winchester.”  
She stopped close before him, turning her head around to face Castiel, who was captured in chains on the far wall. “I'm really a little sad, that I am going to miss the climatic scene of this little role play. But...well. You can't have everything in life.”  
She smiled widely and winking towards Cas, while she pressed the syringe into Dean without warning.  
Dean hissed, tried to turn away from the Demon, but his chained up wrists hampered him.  
Lola dropped the syringe and moved to the door. “By the way. This lock-up is warded. No angelic power. Too, bad.”  
With a snap of her finger Castiel was freed from his shackles and tumbled to the dirty floor. The door snap shut and the steps of the Demon disappeared until the only sound left, was their own breathing.  
  
“Dean, are you okay?” Cas got back on his feet and headed over to Dean. With all force, he tried to remove the chains from Deans wrist but the metal was wrapped tightly around them, not moving a millimeter. “Yeah... I'm fine. Peachy... it's probably good for my back to hang at a pole like a floppy flag,” he huffed, pulling at his chains, just to realize that the material was short before cutting into his skin.  
Cas grabbed the syringe with two fingers and smelled at the needle. “Do you feel something?”  
“No... possibly it was just a stupid joke, and she injected me some vitamins or so.” Dean leaned his head against the pole behind him. He didn't know how long they had been trapped in here, but it was long enough to make the muscles in his legs and shoulders start to get sore.  
After throwing the Syringe away, Cas walked up and down the small prison, trying to find away to get out. He had heard Lola calling Sam, had heard the voice of the younger Winchester, but he didn't know how long Sam would need to arrive here.  
“Cas.... calm down. You make me nervous.” It didn't help him think, how they could get out here, before Sam would arrive. Not that he wasn't willing to wait, but he wanted to get this Demon and kill her straight away. Dean closed his eyes for a moment and listened into his body. Except the fact that his muscles start to fall asleep, he felt quite well. His body was warm, his heart pounded in a strong rhythm and the cut he had at his lip, had stopped bleeding and pulsating. Whatever the demon had injected him, it didn't work.  
Cas had stopped pacing through the room and leaned against the wooden door, visibly pissed off that his angel mojo wasn't working and that he was booby trapped by that demon.  
“Not your fault, Cas,” Dean brought up. “She caught us both unawa....wohoo.” A chill ran down his spine and made him shiver slightly. It felt like someone was breathing over his skin.  
“Dean?”  
“Nothing...just a cold draft or so.”  
His gaze wandered around through their prison. He knew it was a room deep in the basement of an old factory. Wooden doors, thick walls out of soil and stone. Dean shook his head and shifted a bit. Maybe it was just the feeling of his clothes on his sweaty skin.  
“What do you think this bitch wanted?”  
Cas shrugged and shook his head.  
“I don't know. If I wouldn't know it better, it looked like she only wanted to have her fun with us. Showing her supremacy,” Cas considered. The demon didn't even have made the move to torture or kill them, nor wanted she information or any other things.  
“God damn, if she wanted to have fun she could have gone to Disney World.”  
Dean pulled at his chains when a sudden wave of heat floated through his body, making him gasp.  
He heard Cas approach and felt his hand on his arm shortly after.  
“Is this poison working, Dean?” He asked, pressing his hand to Deans forehead to feel the temperature.  
“I'm fine, Cas.”  
Dean shook of Cas' hand.  
“No, you are not. You are feverish.”  
“Believe me, I feel fine. I just need to...” Again... warmth floating through his body, making every cell tingle as if someone was slowly stroking over his skin. It wasn't a bad feeling. Not at all. The warmth and the tingle made him feel good, made him feel needy. Dean blinked, shaking his head slightly. The word of the demon came back to his mind. Climatic scenery. He knew what the liquid was, or better said, what it did to his organism. Well, there were thing worse than being a little horny. Dean opened his eyes and couldn't hide a little smile.  
“Dean... this is not funny,” Cas bickered, rolling his eyes about Dean's behavior.  
“Cas, believe me. I'm good, feeling just a little, well needy.”  
“Needy for what? How can I help you?”  
Dean grinned, shaking his head because of Cas' naivete.  
“I don't need your help with this.”  
He wiggled his hips and suddenly Cas understands, flushing in an instant and turned around with an embarrassed “Ow” on his lips.  
  
Minutes passed and nothing happened. Dean was convinced that he had overcome the poisonous liquid without further embarrassing situations. The whole time Cas had sat on the table next to the door, eyeing him attentively. Dean thought that this was one of the strangest situations he ever had to face. He still felt needy, but it was on a bearable level. Like getting interrupted in watching porn. Normally it would fade away after some time.  
“You behave like I'm contagious, Cas. That's odd.” Dean turned his head to face the angel.  
“You remember our talks about private space. I thought that being — needy- as you say, implies that you need your privacy.”  
“Yes. Well spotted. But normally, when I give food to my needs, I'm not prisoned in a cell, with my hands all tied up and my best friend sitting and watching. So.... I will just stay here and wait until it's...” He choked on the word and let out a husky breath. Obviously the impact of the poison wasn't over. A gust of arousal sloshes over him, making his cock twitch in his pants painfully. This was getting worse, and he didn't know what the exactly worse part was. Being so horny without a way to find release, or being so horny in front of a valued friend. Dean closed his eyes again trying to imagine something not arousing. Maybe Crowley riding naked on an ostrich, a cocktail with umbrella in his hand, while Rowena chased him on a broomstick. The effect of this amusing picture persisted only for a few minutes.  
“Dean, tell me how to help you.” Cas asked. The angel hadn't given away. He stood next to Dean, watching the agony getting stronger and more painful.  
“This is not going to happen,” Dean gasped, biting his lower lip, when the next rush hit him  
“Dean, I can't just stay here and watch you suffer, when there is the chance to help. It's getting worse and Sam won't be here that fast.” Cas tried to look into the hunters eyes, but Dean avoided his gaze. He had spend forty years in hell, so he would get through this without the embarrassment this situation would bring.  
“No, Cas. This is nothing I will let you help me with,” Dean huffed. He nestled his face in the crook of his arm, pressing the cool fabric of his jacket against his skin. Sweat was dripping down his forehead, burning in his eyes. His body was aching, craving for the touch, for release, but his mind was fighting against giving in.  
They stayed another half hour in silence. Dean was slowly inhaling and exhaling to calm himself, always under the piercing eyes of Castiel. The angel was holding back, respecting Dean's wish not to get help, also he could see that Dean's body was losing the fight. The hunter trembled, staring into the nothing. He shifted back and forth in his chains and whenever Cas got a little closer, he flinched.  
“Dean, please,” Cas begged, touching Dean's arm carefully.  
“No, Cas. No.” His voice was just a whimper.  
Cas leaned in, grabbing Deans' head and turned it to face the hunter. Dean was moaning under the touch, his body nearly bucking against Cas. He didn't want to but was weak-willed against the needs of every cell of him.  
“This won't change anything between us, I promise. If you want to be mad at me afterwards, I'm willing to handle it, but I can't and won't ignore your pain any longer.”  
He bent forward, pressing his lips onto Dean's mouth.  
Dean tried to fend Cas off, but his body took over. He returned the kiss furiously and it felt as if a cool dust covered his fiery body. Moaning into the kiss, Dean pressed his body against Cas, searching for friction.  
“Cas,” he moaned defeated, when the angels hand wandered down Dean's body and slipped under the shirt. His fingers traced over the sweaty skin, sending more and more shivers through Dean.  
“Tell me what you need,” Cas whispered against Dean's lips, licking over the soft skin.  
“I.... I don't know...just...touch me ...more.”  
“Like that?” Cas pinched Deans nipple, while he intrudes Dean's mouth with his tongue again. Dean moaned ecstatically, sucking on Cas' lip. He tried to shut the fact out of his mind, that it was Cas. Instead, he focused on the feelings in his body. Kissing and touching was helpful, but not as much as Dean hoped it would be. It was like trying to fill a pool with a watering can.  
“More,” Dean begged, “I need... I need more, Cas.”  
“I know.”  
Cas offered Dean a last kiss, then he sunk down on his knees in front of the hunter.  
Straightforwardly, he opened the belt and fly and pushed down Deans pants and slip in one fluid motion. When his cock popped free, Dean let out a deep moaned. His mind was racing, his whole body on fire.  
He forced himself to open his eyes and to look down.  
Cas was looking up at him. Blue eyes concerned, but also hungry, his full lips mere an inch away. He could feel the angelic breath ghosting over his skin.  
“Suck it,” he blurred out without thinking and Cas was obedient. He pulled his lips over the tip of Deans erected cock, taking him as deep in as he could. His hands rested on Dean's hips, to steady himself and to detain Dean to push to hard forward.  
“Yes. Yes, Cas.” This was what he needed. This was antidote. Cas swapped his mouth with his right hand, spreading spit and precum over the whole length, pumping Deans cock as good as he could.  
“Dean... come for me, Dean,” he whispered, massing the red tip with his thumb.  
Dean could feel the omen of his climax, the contractions in his lower belly.  
“Not enough, Cas. You need...” He bit his lips, when a wave of pleasure and pain hit him, that made him nearly lost his mind. His hart was pounding in his rib cage, periodically skipping a beat.  
“Fuck me... need to fuck me. Please, Cas, please fuck me. Fuck me hard, please, ... please... please...” he bubbled between groans and moans, whimpers and sobs.  
The angel pulled Deans shoes of his feet and freed him from the pants. Then he got up and let go of Dean, what made the hunter nearly cry in panic. He watched Cas opening his own fly, releasing his own cock. Dean sharply breathed in and his cock was pulsating even more painfully. He never thought of being with a man at all, but now this cock was the only thing he wanted to have, shoved deeply up his ass.  
“Can't turn around,” he stumbled, tearing at the chains that the first drops of blood were running down his wrist.  
Cas knelt down again, his cock poking out of his dark pants, all his clothes still on.  
“Rest your legs on my shoulders,” he ordered.  
Dean tried to get his legs into position and when Cas got up, lifting Dean with him, the hunter yelled out.  
“You need to hold your self up,” Cas' voice was strained. Without his angelic power it was a physical effort to lift the hunter.  
Cas dig one hand into the fabric of Deans shirt, holding him in place, while he positioned himself. He tried to spread precum on Dean's hole to make it less painful, but Dean objected.  
“Fuck me.”  
“It will hurt you”  
“Cas... fuck me... please...can take it... fuck me.”  
Slowly, Cas took a step forward, lowering Dean on his cock.  
The hunter was screaming, when Cas' cock pierced through the tight ring of muscles. It burned, felt like being ripped into pieces.  
“Dean?”  
“Yes... so good, Cas. Harder...fuck...!”  
Dean could feel the pleasure fighting the pain inside him with every push Cas made. The fabric of the trench coat was tickling his thighs, Cas belt buckle was hitting his testicles.  
Everything was so intense, so overwhelming that his lids fall shut.  
Cas was pounding into him, his hole now slick enough that it didn't burn anymore. Husky moans reached his ears, making him shiver even more.  
“Harder... make me come you fucking angel,” he heard himself say.  
A hand was wrapped around his dick. Cas was jerking him off with a painful hot grip, while pounding into him.  
“Yes, oh god, yes Cas... make me come angel...make...”  
The orgasm hit him like a tsunami and flushed him away. Relief, pain, ecstasies. Everything ran through his body and molt together in his groin, exploding like a volcano.  
His body spasmed, his world turned up side down.  
Dean tried to catch his breath, but the air didn't reach his lungs.  
The last thing he sensed was the hot semen Cas pumped into his hole.  
  


 


End file.
